Danjuro Tobita
|epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= White |eye= Grey |quirk= Elasticity |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 169 (silhouette) Chapter 170 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as the villain Gentle Criminal, is an independent villain and internet celebrity. Appearance Gentle appears to be an older man of refined appearance. He has a slicked back hairdo with a small curl at the front. He sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. Gentle's clothes are also quite extravagant, featuring a jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose pinstripped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs, a woolly scarf and uses a cane for walking. Personality Befitting his name, Gentle is a polite and well-mannered person, even while commiting villainous acts. He is slightly controlling of the way he wants his crimes to play and is not afraid of facing multiple heroes, showing an unusual amount of calm and confidence. His mannerisms can also come off as slightly over-the-top and eccentric. One of his more common theatrics is to pour coffee or tea into a cup while holding the kettle way over his head and spilling it everywhere. Gentle has little interest in money or objects of value, instead chasing after fame and notoriety, which he achieves through video recordings of his criminal acts. He claims that his ultimate goal is to write his name in history. History Gentle has been a criminal for six years and is known as the villain of the media world, though he has been mostly unsuccessful at gaining popularity during his criminal career. When he was a teenager, Tobita failed in his classes and repeated many grades, almost destroying his dream of wanting to be a hero. One day he was called into the office of his school and told that he would be expelled if he did not improve. Later that day, Tobita accidentally got in the way of a hero trying to save a window cleaner falling from a skyscraper. While Tobita tried to jump to the rescue, the pro hero bounced from the elastic surface Tobita had created making it too late to catch the falling man. The window cleaner received severe injuries and Tobito was expelled from his school. Both his parents no longer supported him, therefore making him give up on his dream of becoming a hero. At the age of 22, while unemployed, he met an old classmate, Takeshita, who had become a successful Pro Hero. However, the hero did not recognize Tobita. This traumatized Gentle and made him realize that he was not fit to become a hero. Synopsis U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Gentle is first seen robbing a store, as some Heroes try to stop him he easily defeats them as La Brava records him. The new villain reveals himself to the world to be Gentle, a fancy and lavish-style villain and tells his subordinate, La Brava that they will be going. Gentle wishes for his name to be etched in history. On top of a building, La Brava informs Gentle that their video of the store robbery is getting a lot of views. Gentle sees that he will have to accomplish a lot more if he wants people to start taking notice of him. While pouring tea, Gentle tells La Brava that he is searching for something that will make him extraordinary. Gentle explains that he commits crimes for reasons such as attacking the J Store for hiding expiration dates of Fluffy Pudding that was about to expire even though there was evidence about the misgivings of the sales. Despite this, the pudding company selling the pudding feigned ignorance and tried to sidestep the matter. Gentle explains that he hands out punishments to those who do not act "gentlemanly" and is the Chivalrous Thief. when La Brava becomes infuriated that the video hasn't got any views. Gentle and La Brava think that Stain's biographical video stole the spotlight from them. Gentle talks about his next project which involves U.A's Culture Festival, the school that was fortified after being attacked and the current symbol of the Heroes. Gentle believes that if he invades U.A's Culture Festival, then he will become the center of attention. The next day, Gentle is seen working non-stop. As La Brava goes to fetch some tea, Gentle notes that dissatisfaction is growing towards Heroes now a days because of their feeble minded nature. Gentle praises U.A.'s preparations but criticizes their resourcefulness when faced with the unpredictable. La Brava wonders if Gentle will involve the U.A. students, to which he finds that simply invading U.A.'s Cultural Festival in it of itself is a wake up call for them to grow stronger, which La Brava finds cool. On his computer, Gentle decides to double check the route they will take to get to U.A.'s Cultural Festival. On the day of the attack, a disguised Gentle and La Brava run into Izuku. Who apologizes while the disguised Gentle is more worried about losing the aftertaste of the Golden Tips Imperial. Gentle and La Brava attempt to leave wanting to avoid further contact. Hearing them talking about coffee, Izuku notes that the house was a coffee shop which grabs Gentle's attention. Gentle is impressed that Izuku knows of the Golden Tips Imperial tea, and Izuku admits that a friend served some to their class. Izuku finds the disguised man's voice familiar while Gentle praises Izuku's friend but soon deduces that Izuku is from U.A. Suddenly, Izuku manages to figure out his identity. Seeing that it is too late to cover up since Izuku is not naive, he turns around and takes his mask off wondering to whom Izuku was referring. Izuku tells Gentle that he saw his video; Gentle faces Izuku as he tells La Brava to turn the camera towards him. Izuku prepares himself and tells Gentle to leave U.A. alone. Gentle praises Izuku for figuring out his identity while Izuku charges at Gentle but suddenly stops moving as he has run into an elastic sheet. Gentle reveals his Quirk's abilities. Gentle uses Gently Rebound on Izuku which blasts him across the street, as he comments on his dislike for using violence to solve his problems. Gentle and La Brava attempt to make their escape but Izuku comes charging at them. Gentle turns around and uses his Quirk on the ground. Izuku gets caught by Gentle's Gently Trampoline and is shot into the air. La Brava remembers that Izuku is from U.A's Sports Festival and tells Gentle this fact, which surprises Gentle who now wishes to not be further involved with Izuku and decides to quickly infiltrate U.A. Izuku charges Gentle and smashes him into a construction building. Gentle's jacket is caught on a construction beam, hanging him in mid-air. Refusing to waver, he plans on going through with his infiltration. Gentle jumps into the air using an elastic trampoline, but Izuku charges at him, until he starts bouncing around Izuku at great speed by turning the construction beams around him into elastic. Gentle uses his Quirk and turns a crane's hook into elastic, planning to slingshot himself and La Brava out of the construction site. Having sling shotted themselves from the construction site and flying towards U.A. Using his enhanced strength, Izuku fires an attack at Gentle and La Brava. Gentle dodges Izuku's attack and notes his tenacity. Quirk and Abilities Elasticity: Gentle's Quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches, from the ground to the air itself. *'Gently Rebound': Gentle creates an aerial elastic barrier and after an enemy runs into it, the enemy is blasted away. *'Gently Trampoline': Gentle turns the ground into elastic and after an enemy stands on it they bounce into the air. Gentle can also use this move to bounce himself through the air as a means of air travel. *'Gently Sandwich': Gentle creates a series of aerial elastic barriers and pins an opponent under them Overall Abilities: Gentle is a highly competent fighter, as he was able to subdue a group of attacking pro heroes in an instant. In his fight with Izuku Midoriya he had the advantage, to the point where the latter became unable to track his movements, despite being only recently being smashed into a construction site. Gentle’s movements are very hard to predict, he was able to casually overwhelm Izuku as a result. Weapons And Equipment *'Knife': Gentle wields an elaborate knife that he uses for robberies. Relationships La Brava La Brava and Gentle are partners, as Gentle commits crimes and La Brava records and uploads them. The two seem to be friendly with each other and exchange their motivations. La Brava also admires Gentle and his ideals, in return Gentle appreciates La Brava's efforts in helping him become a notorious villain. Chizome Akaguro Despite not personally knowing him, Gentle holds some jealously towards Stain, who became popular in the media due to the recording of his arrest going viral. Gentle is currently trying to surpass Stain in internet views, searching for the perfect opportunity to do so. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Individual Villains